


Fractured

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Modern Era, Murder, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Riddle gets kidnapped, and now he has to adjust to his new life.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 22
Collections: anonymous





	Fractured

Riddle huddled in on himself in the cold bedding. He can't remember what day it is or month or how long he's been in this cold room with a chain around his ankle, all he can recall is the fateful night he came face to face with a crazed murderer in a back alley. 

\---------  
By the time Riddle left the library, it was very dark and silent. The silence was soothing as he walked the streets of his small town pulling his phone out to shoot his mother a quick text he would be home shortly but of course, it's not like she cared. He put his phone away after also sending Trey a message about copying a history worksheet off him before class in the morning.   
  
The red-haired boy stopped in his tracks when he heard a noise beside him that sounded like a muffled scream. He slowly turned to face the left and was faced with an even darker scary alleyway, Sensing danger he stuffed his hand in his bag to grip the mace he always carried with him and started walking his path again not wanting to get involved. 

But of course, luck was never his best friend when a hand suddenly launched out of the darkness and grabbed his ankle. Startled he brought his mace out and aimed it but when he looked down he saw a young woman sobbing and bloody looking up at him with the widest eyes filled with fear. Riddle didn't have time to think reaching down to take the girls hand and get her out of here but when he grabbed her hand the girls eyes   
widened even more if possible and she let out the most chilling scream and it only took riddle a stunning moment to watch as an ax was brought down onto her spine.

He was stunned in place still holding onto the now corpses hand watching as the light faded in her brown eyes. He snapped out of it when he heard an airy chuckle and that's when he got on shaky knees and tripped to get up and run but, of course, he was too slow and the killer grabbed his arm. Struggling he forgot about his mace which had dropped when he grabbed the girl's hand, he tried to reach for it but it was no use the killer pinned his arms together before he knew it everything went black.


End file.
